


Less Than Chaste

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, post sex cuddles and discussions, short fic, sometime in an au season 4 i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Faith realizes her hand is still trapped between Buffy legs and expects Buffy to pull away awkwardly or kick at her lightly, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t even seem to notice their less than chaste positioning. Faith tries to casually wipe her face off on her own shoulder before Buffy opens her eyes.Loosely written for the prompt "a kiss out of love" on tumblr.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Less Than Chaste

Faith’s panting as she stares down at Buffy underneath her, hardly believing what just happened. Buffy’s high pitched, keening whimpers that are so _fucking_ hot have slowed down and she seems content to lie on her side, eyes closed and a little half smile on her flushed face. Faith realizes her hand is still trapped between Buffy legs and expects Buffy to pull away awkwardly or kick at her lightly, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t even seem to notice their less than chaste positioning. Faith tries to casually wipe her face off on her own shoulder before Buffy opens her eyes. 

“This isn’t how I thought it would be.”

Faith’s heart does a funny thing in her chest. A little leap, not like a jump for joy, more like what a cat does when it’s startled by a tin can getting kicked across an alley because _is Buffy disappointed? Wait, Buffy thought about this?_ Should it scare her that she just slept with this girl and still cannot for the life of her predict what she’s about to say? Buffy is so annoyingly hard to figure out. She braces herself for the comments, good or bad, to come tripping out of Buffy’s pink and swollen mouth. Almost against her will her mind starts to form the perfect comeback.

_“Thought about this, did ya B? Knew every time I saw you you were itching to get your naughty on—with me, specifically.”_

_“Well, whatever, eating pussy isn’t for everyone, ‘specially prudes, anyway. I’m sure some beefstick will take you off my hands in no time.”_

_“How’s that, B? I can’t hear you over all the moaning.”_

“Wow.”

Okay, that’s—good. Right? It has to be good. _Wow_. Faith feels a tendril of heat flair through her chest as a smirk forms on her face. _Wow_. She made Buffy say wow.

“Uhhh… You’re welcome.” Well, that wasn’t a genius response, but it will have to do at this point. Faith’s brain is kind of fried from the taste of Buffy’s pussy.

Buffy flips onto her back with a huff and rolls her eyes before they’re even open, but when she smiles it’s sincere. 

“Thank you.”

Faith half shrugs. “Like I said, I aim to please. Wait. You didn’t think it would be wow… You thought I would suck in bed?”

Buffy’s eyes pop open. “No!”

“So what are you saying?” Faith’s trying not to get defensive. She’s gotten better at it, Buffy probably can’t even tell she’s feeling insecure.

“I just—I only have the experiences I’ve had so far, to compare.”

“And you thought I would come up short? I know I don’t have a dick but—”

“No, oh my god! I thought it would be _similar_ to that. But it wasn’t.”

“How’s that?”

“It was like—I _felt_ it. While I was doing it.”

“Huh?”

“You—you were completely _amazing_. Like, wow. But my favorite part was getting to touch you.” Buffy’s blushing furiously. 

“Oh yeah?” And now Faith’s smirking again. 

“Yeah. With guys—I didn’t really like it. The giving part. I mean, sex was fun, the all two times I’ve done it, but some of it was kinda gross and I just had to get through it and wait for what was hopefully the good part, and if Parker was anything to go by even that—”

Faith cuts her off, sensing another Parker related meltdown. “That loser was a total fucking asshole, B. You shouldn’t let that—”

“It wasn’t that. This—it was you. Being inside you, I could feel your, um, your wetness and hear you...moaning. Among other things.” She clears her throat, but seems determined to finish what she was saying. “It turned me on.” She’s turning an alarming shade of red as she fiddles with the sheets. “You’re really hot, but I guess you know that.”

Faith’s wearing a shit eating grin at this point. “I wasn’t exactly feeling like Mother Teresa myself, babe.” She winks. “And yeah I know I’m hot shit, but I’m nothing compared to _you_.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding me? C’mere.” She hauls Buffy towards her abruptly, sheets getting even more tangled. “You think I didn’t go slightly deranged when I stuck my fingers up your pussy? I don’t think I’ll ever be right again. You broke me, B. I’m thinking I’m gonna need some kinda compensation.”

Buffy’s smiling shyly. “Like what?”

“Like…a shit-ton more fucking. It would be cruel to take it away now, after you damaged me like that. And since you seemed to love it so much, I figure why not—”

Buffy slaps her on the arm lightly. “Shut up! You did too.”

Faith cradles Buffy as she gives her the softest of kisses. “Hell yeah, I did.” And she can’t fucking wait for next time. Which if she has any luck or ability to sway Buffy to her way of things (which, after all _that_ she’s thinking she does), will be right this very second.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the hell this is, very sorry if it's ooc and sucks!


End file.
